Democracy
by VaultRekt
Summary: Elder Maxson and Liberty Prime have one explosive fuck. (This will be the first and last fanfic I will ever write... hopefully.)


Elder Maxson looked down on the Commonwealth from the Prydwen. Even though the Institute was nothing but ashes thanks to the Sentinel, he wasn't content. He wanted something more. What exactly? Liberty Prime. That hunk of communist killing metal sexually frustrated Maxson to no end. Everytime he would hear it boom,"DEMOCRACY IS TRUTH! COMMUNISM IS DEATH!" it made the tensions grow higher. There was never a day that Maxson thought about having the robot scrapped and used for modifications to the Prydwen. Literally anything that would get Liberty Prime out of his sight. But it was too late, Maxson needed Liberty. In all honesty Maxson was a robot fetishist in denial. The only reason he disliked synths so much is because the newer models were too human looking for his taste. Sometimes, he would disguise himself as a Brotherhood knight, just to get an up close look of his metal love interest. This hobby did come with a price though, as there was a critically low stock of tissues aboard the Prydwen.

There was only three people who were aware of this hideous crime against the Brotherhood's code, Ingram, Doctor Li, and the Sentinel. Ingram and Li were tasked with programming Liberty Prime to be fuckable, while the Sentinel was tasked with getting a suitable carrier and giving Maxson advice. Elder Maxson knew damn well what the Sentinel was doing with Danse. Hell, maybe half the ship knew, she wasn't very slick about it. Hunting down a suitable carrier for Liberty Prime's data was a whole different story. Considering the Institute was blown to bits, it was rather difficult to find an intact synth. But with a week's worth of effort she managed to find one. Granted it was only a Gen 2 synth, but it would have to do. The Sentinel brought the Synth to Maxson's quarters during the night while everyone was asleep. Elder Maxson thought the Gen 2 was perfectly fine. "I don't really know how one would go about fucking a Gen 2, but if it helps, synths go _really_ hard." The Sentinel told Maxson. It hurt her pelvis to remember that wild night.

"Thank you, Sentinel." Maxson was low key wanting to jump off the Prydwen while having this conversation, "Will there be any… well… shocking?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Since this is a Gen 2, you might depending on where any exposed wires stick out."

"Affirmative. You are dismissed until it comes time to transfer Liberty Prime's data." He would never admit it, but the thought of Liberty Prime shocking him really turned him on.

Ingram and Doctor Li worked their asses off to putting sexual codes into Liberty Prime. When it actually worked, Liberty Prime pretty much obliterated a nearby building with his new fisting code. They tried to frame the fisting incident on a glitch. Now that Liberty Prime clearly showed it was more than capable in fulfilling Elder Maxson's desires, the tissue population basically went extinct.

When night arrived on the Commonwealth once more, Ingram snuck the synth out to the old airport where Liberty Prime was. The Sentinel was present, as she was needed to connect the two robots together to transfer all the data. It was rather tedious with Liberty Prime's data all being stored up in its head. Maxson was already erect and ready to go. The real question he was struggling with is whether he wanted to be top or bottom. This struggle could wait. There was something much, much more problematic. While the Gen 2 synth was taking all of Liberty Prime's data, something went very wrong. It started to smoke, then began to spontaneously combust. Quickly, Ingram executed the transfer and the Sentinel cut the cord between the melting metal mass and Liberty Prime. Doctor Li grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher and put out the burnt synth. This was instant boner kill for Maxson. "Elder Maxson," Ingram called, "there's no way we could rebuild that synth, you'll have to wait until we find another."

Maxson snapped, "I don't care, I'm going to fuck Liberty Prime somehow!" Everyone was in shock. How was Maxson going to bang the big mighty commie fighting machine? It showed no sexual organs from what they could tell. "Now all of you, leave my presence. It's time to do something I've needed to do for far too long."

When the three left, Maxson stripped before Liberty Prime with great haste. "Liberty Prime! Please, fuck me! Fuck me in the name of democracy!"

Liberty Prime scanned Maxson's stark naked body and buzzed out," DEMOCRACY IS NON-NEGOTIABLE."

"This is it." Elder Maxson thought out loud, "I finally get to be fucked by Liberty Prime. This is what I've always wanted."

The giant robot grabbed a 4 foot rusty metal pipe from some debris and attached a mini nuke to the pole. "EMBRACE DEMOCRACY OR YOU WILL BE ERADICATED."

Maxson assumed the position. The floor was colder than he imagined. "COMMENCING TACTICAL ASSESSMENT: RED CHINESE THREAT DETECTED."

With great force, Liberty Prime shoved the mini nuke in Maxson's ass. It moved the nuke around inside him like a giant bobby pin trying to unlock a safe. And Maxson's safe was a novice lock for Liberty Prime. This was truly Maxson's dream come true. It's the dream he had always wished to come true as a kid in the Capital Wasteland. However, it was very painful considering his ass didn't have time to prepare for a mini nuke of all things to go in it. He could feel the nuke slowly moving in deeper and deeper with each thrust. The metal pipe didn't help either, the rust was ripping up his asshole into oblivion. Tears started to cloud the Elder's vision, he wanted to stop but it felt so right. There was no going back. He pushed up against Liberty Prime's force, making the nuke push in deeper. Maybe there was still time to go back, but how? Was he going to forever be fucked in the ass by Liberty Prime? As much as that thought would have made Maxson go wild before, it was no laughing matter now. In a panic, Maxson tried to move away from the makeshift nuke dildo when Liberty Prime took it out again. The Elder tried to get back up on his feet, but he was totally wrecked. He knew now, he was going to have a bad time. Liberty Prime shoved the nuke in Maxson's gaping asshole once more. Maxson clenched his teeth in order to keep from screaming out. If I make it out alive, he thought, I'm never having relations with a robot ever again. His train of thought was interrupted with the mini nuke trying to be pried out of his ass. It was stuck. Maxson couldn't hold it anymore, he yelled out in pain as Liberty Prime made a plunger like motion with the pipe in attempts of getting the nuke out of his ass. The nuke wasn't budging. "Oh my God! Li-Liberty… Please stop!" Maxson yelped.

"THE LAST DOMINO FALLS HERE!" Liberty Prime said, tearing out the pipe. But where was the nuke?

A ticking noise was coming from Maxson's ass. "Oh shit."

"Oh, Elder Maxson! You're actually alive!" The Sentinel gasped. She thought he was as good as dead. Kinda sucks that he wasn't, she wanted his bomb ass coat.

"Ugh, what happened?" Maxson groaned, his ass felt destroyed.

"Well um–you see… ah… how do I say this? Your ass sort of just got blown off the map…"

"If I may," Knight-Captain Cade jumped in, trying his best not to laugh,"I believe what the Sentinel is trying to say is, your buttocks is… gone."

"W-what? You have to be joking!"

"No sir, Elder! It's really gone. Nuclear blast, it's a miracle you survived at all."

Maxson tried to see if his ass was still there. The Sentinel and Cade weren't lying. His ass was really gone. The pain was unreal now, but there was only one thing he cared to know."Sentinel! What happened to that big metal bastard!?"

"Who? Liberty Prime? It's fine. Just needs some repairs to its right arm."

Right now, Maxson had no idea how to feel about this news. On one side, he hated Liberty Prime now. It's not like he had the booty to begin with, but that didn't mean he couldn't strive for one. Of course now there was no hope for one. And on the other hand he loved Liberty Prime for giving him one explosive fuck. Out of all the robots Maxson has secretly had sexual relations with, Liberty Prime really changed him. Literally and metaphorically. He really didn't want to ask any other questions. "Oh, and also," Cade had the biggest shit eating grin of all, "You've also got tetanus!"

And from that point on, Maxson officially hated Liberty Prime.


End file.
